Flagrant Abuse of Power
by CherrytreesButterfly
Summary: When eleven-year-old Bellatrix is left in charge of her sisters, blood and tears are spilt. Sibling fluff.


**Author's Note: **This is a vignette of the Black sisters Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa as children. I identify that Bellatrix is eleven in the story which would make Narcissa seven and Andromeda around nine.

It could be argued that Bellatrix's characterization here is a bit OC but I'd like to think that there was a time when even she was just a child and not crazy and evil and that she did genuinely love her sisters at some point. Perhaps that's a bit naive of me but I'd like to think it's true.

**PROMPT:** Title: Flagrant Abuse of Power

* * *

As the oldest of the three Black sisters at all of eleven years old, Bellatrix had, naturally, been left in charge. Their father, Cygnus, had given each of them a stern look and a pat on the head before departing through the floo for the annual Ministry Ball. The mother, Druella gave them each a light kiss on the cheek before following, leaving the three girls alone in the manor.

When the green light of the floo died, Bellatrix turned to face Andromeda and Narcissa, her hands firmly on her hips.

"You heard mother. I'm in charge. So you have to do what _I_ say." She gave the two girls a haughty look that promised punishment if they dared to disobey her. Andromeda's chin pushed out in a show of stubbornness before she took Narcissa's little hand in hers and pulled her back to the playroom, leaving a furious Bellatrix behind them.

"Come on, Cissa," she said. "Let's go play." The two sat pretending to have a tea party with their porcelain dolls when Bellatrix burst in, clearly in a horrible mood. Little Narcissa seemed frightened of her, and scooted closer towards Andromeda. Both of them knew that bad things happened when Bellatrix was upset.

"Would you like to join us, Bella," Andromeda asked carefully, attempting to soothe her sister before she broke something. "You can be the hostess," she offered, knowing Bellatrix would enjoy the role. Her sister seemed to weigh her invitation before she nodded. Bellatrix retrieved her own doll from the shelf before settling herself at the mini tea table.

Bellatrix smoothed her skirt and crossed her legs demurely at the ankles. She had her hands placed just so on her lap, like she had seen mother do when she held tea parties at the manor.

"Shall we take tea," she drawled, signaling the start of the tea party. Her sisters nodded and the house elves provided real tea for their small china tea pot, which Bellatrix carefully poured for each of her "guests".

Narcissa reached for one of the cookies in the middle of the table but Bellatrix slapped her hand. Hard.

"You can't have cookies until you drink some tea," she scolded her reprovingly. Narcissa's lower lip wobbled as she slowly retracted her hand that was now red and throbbing. Andromeda glared at her older sister before lightly patting Narcissa on the back in comfort. Bellatrix was right, mother had taught them tea first, and then cookies, but there was no need to be so harsh.

"There was no need to slap her," Andromeda told her angrily. "She's still learning. Apologize," she demanded, letting the legendary Black temper peek out. Bellatrix watched her carefully and tossed her curly black hair.

"You're right. I apologize, Narcissa," she said insincerely. "Milk or sugar, Andromeda," she asked sweetly.

"No, thank you," Andromeda growled back.

"Milk or sugar, Narcissa," she asked in the same sickly sweet tone.

"Milk, please," Narcissa said softly keeping her head down. Bellatrix carefully poured some milk in Narcissa's cup before adding some to her own. They both stirred their tea in silence as Andromeda continued glaring at Bellatrix. For her part, Bellatrix ignored her and picked her cup up to take a delicate sip, which was the signal for Andromeda and Narcissa to do so as well. They obediently followed her, though the former did so reluctantly. As Narcissa raised her cup, Bellatrix's eyebrow twitched and suddenly Narcissa's cup tipped just a bit too far and tea spread all over the front of her dress. The dark yellow stain was very visible on the pale cream dress. Narcissa's lower lip wobbled and her eyes began to tear up as she stared in frozen horror at the spreading stain. Bellatrix let a vindictive smile spread across her face as she tsked.

"Now look at the mess you've made, Cissy. Mother will be _so_ displeased that you're ruined your new dress. You're to stay in your room until they return, at which point you will explain what you've done," she ordered. Narcissa burst into tears ran from the playroom, leaving her sisters behind. Andromeda stood suddenly knocking her chair back.

"You're such a bully, Bella! Why do you have to be so _mean_!" She stamped her foot for emphasis.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Bellatrix addressed her coolly, taking another sip of tea. "It's not _my_ fault she can be so clumsy." Andromeda narrowed her eyes. She was sure Bellatrix _had_ been at fault, but she had no way to prove it. She suspected Bellatrix had willed something bad to happen to Narcissa and her accidental magic had done the rest.

"Well, you didn't have to send her away to her room! It was an accident!"

"It may have been an accident, but she was no longer presentable for a tea party so I sent her to her room. Mother would have done the same." It was true, she would have done the same, but that wasn't the point, nor was it the same situation.

"So what," Andromeda demanded, her hands on her hips, "you are not Mother just because she put you in charge." Bellatrix stood angrily and drew herself up to her full height which placed her inches above Andromeda.

"Yes. Mother put _me_ in charge. Not you. That means what I say goes and you have to obey me," she said with a tone of finality as she did her best to look down her nose at her sister.

"You may be my sister, Bella, but sometimes I wish you weren't," Andromeda shouted. Bellatrix's eyes hardened. She reached next to her and grabbed Andromeda's precious porcelain doll. Before she could stop her, Bellatrix raised the doll high above her head before quickly throwing it on the ground, dashing it to pieces. The two sisters stared at the floor that was littered with the shattered remains of Andromeda's most prized possession. Andromeda's temper finally reached the boiling point as hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're the worst sister ever! I hate you!" She ran out of the playroom, sobbing, leaving a horrified Bellatrix alone in the playroom. She sank to the ground and attempted to pick up one of the shiny pieces. The sharp edge caught her finger and a blood red droplet fell onto the pale white piece of porcelain. Bellatrix sucked her cut finger as she mourned the loss of the doll. She knew that she had gone to far, but as usual, she had let her temper get the best of her.

The doll had been a special present from their father. Each of the them had gotten one when they were three years old. The dolls were one of a kind and made in the likeness of each sister. Bellatrix's had curly black hair like hers whilst Andromeda's doll had wavy light brown hair, and Narcissa's had straight blonde hair. The dolls were special, and one of the few things that united the three sisters. Now, she had destroyed Andromeda's doll.

She felt her throat tighten and her eyes began to sting.

"Don't cry," she whispered to herself furiously. "Don't cry, you're not a baby. Don't cry." But it was no use and soon tears dripped down her face. She curled up against one of the table legs and sobbed.

"What's the matter, little raven?" Bellatrix looked up, surprised at the affectionate nickname. She hadn't been called that since she was younger than Narcissa was now. Her father was crouched on the ground next to her.

"I- I-" Bellatrix couldn't bring herself to explain what had happened and simply gestured helplessly at the scattered porcelain pieces. A drop of blood welled from her finger and dripped onto the floor. Cygnus frowned. He and his wife had placed a ward on the house to alert them in case the girls were in danger. When the alarms had gone off, they had assumed the worst and he had rushed back only to find that everything was in order other than the sibling war that had erupted in his absence. Evidently, Bellatrix's cut along with her emotional distress had been enough to activate the ward. He gruffly patted her shoulder.

"There, there, Bella. Nothing a little magic can't fix." He muttered a quick reparo and Bellatrix watched with wonder as the doll reformed in his hands. "See," he said, holding it up for her to examine. "Though this is Andromeda's doll isn't it," he asked gesturing to the light brown hair. Bellatrix nodded, avoiding her father's piercing gaze. He hummed. "You know, Bellatrix, you're all grown up, but your sisters are still young and they look up to you. Keep that in mind. Shall we go return Andromeda's doll to her," he asked. Bellatrix nodded again. Her father stood and offered his hand to her. She allowed him to help her up and was surprised when he kept hold of her hand in a rare show of affection.

As the pair made their way to Andromeda's bedroom, Bellatrix thought about what her father had said about her sisters looking up to her. She decided she rather liked the idea of them idolizing her. Cygnus let go of Bellatrix's hand and motioned towards the door. She looked up at him and hesitated for a moment before knocking on Andromeda's door. It cracked open and one bloodshot dark brown eye peered out at her.

"What do you want," Andromeda demanded, her voice rough from crying. Bellatrix swallowed her pride and held out the repaired doll.

"I- I'm sorry Andy," Bellatrix stuttered, not used to having to apologize. "I know I'm not always the best older sister but I promise to try harder from now on." Andromeda studied her carefully before she nodded and opened the door fully and snatched the doll away from her. After checking it over to see that it really completely fixed she grinned at Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry too," she told a surprised Bellatrix. "I didn't mean what I said. You're not the worst sister ever. And I don't hate you." Bellatrix felt herself tear up again as Andromeda hugged her.

"I don't hate you either, Andy."

* * *

**End Note: **I suppose people could also see Cygnus' behavior as slightly OC given that he's a Black, but I think after rushing to the house thinking his daughters were in grave danger only to find that nothing was wrong, he would be a bit more affectionate than normal. Just wanted to clear that up. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
